icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny T's
Penny T's is a shirt company run by Socko's sister Penny. She started the company on July 3, 2002. The Vanila Me Bad.jpg|"Vanilla Me Bad" - iDate a Bad Boy @DanWarp Tweets.jpg|"DanWarp Tweets" - iThink They Kissed Butter_Me_Queasy.jpg|"Butter Me Queasy" -iGo Nuclear Cooking Mischef.jpg|"Cookie Mischief" - iKiss Season 3 Episode 15 iBloop.jpg|"Cookie Mischief" - iKiss Fries Matter.jpg|"Fries Matter" - iSaw Him First & iTwins iCarly Group.jpg|"Maybe Gravy" - iMust Have Locker 239 iCarly Awards2.jpg|"Batter Splatter" - iCarly Awards PB.jpg|"Parole Baby" - iHave a Lovesick Teacher Special Ham.jpg|"Special Ham" -iSpeed Date Penny T.png|"Follow DanWarp" - iWas a Pageant Girl Tees-on-iCarly.jpg|"Ointment 500" - iStakeout NB-iP.jpg|"Noodle Booty" - iPsycho Bacon Farm-iSams Mom.jpg|"Bacon Farm" - iSam's Mom Fudge Control -iDo.png|"Fudge Control" - iDo SeddieHall101.jpg|"Church Pants"- iHave My Principals shirts are recognizeable because of the penny on one sleeve and the fact that the hem of the sleeve holding the penny is colored differently than the other hems. They are occasionally seen on the iCarly with strange quotes on them, some are even quotes previously stated on the show. In iSell Penny-Tees, a group of naughty 4th-graders who used to work for the iCarly Penny-T making business steal the Penny-T idea, earning money from it, and claiming that they can't be sued since their only 10. In spite of their age, it is very likely that their Penny-T business was shut down by lawyers from Penny's company. Dan Schnieder stated in one of his iCarly Fun Facts, that Penny Tee's may eventually be able to be purchased in real life. 'Penny Tee Quotes' Carly "Ointment 500" - iStakeout "Parole Baby" - iHave a Lovesick Teacher "Peanut Butter Love ♥" - iStage an Intervention "Cookie Mischief" - iKiss "The Mushroom Room" - iMeet Fred "South Frogspit" - iLook Alike "Vanilla Me Bad" - iDate a Bad Boy "Maybe Gravy" - iMust Have Locker 239 "Rubber Toast" - iEnrage Gibby "Wicked Twitch" - iFix a Popstar "Love Me Don't " - iWon't Cancel the Show Sam "Coffee Noodles" - iMight Switch Schools "Dirty Shirty" - iHurt Lewbert "My Cheese My Rules" - iGive Away a Car "Blueberry Socks" - iRocked The Vote "Beetle Squeeze" - iWant My Website Back "Noodle Booty" - iDate a Bad Boy, iPsycho "Church Pants" - iHave My Principals "Follow DanWarp" - iWas a Pageant Girl "Uncle Female" - iSpace Out "Random Sass" - iBelieve in Bigfoot "Bacon Farm" - iSam's Mom Freddie "Electric Ham" - iSaw Him First "Quirky Chowder" - iFence & iGo To Japan "Pudding Patrol" - iPie "Squirrel Germs" - iMake Sam Girlier "Fries Matter" - iSaw Him First & iTwins "Special Ham" -iFight Shelby Marx & iSpeed Date "Kazu's Toro" - iFind Lewbert's Lost Love "Dried Gold" - iQuit iCarly "Poodle Juice" - iMove Out "Foot Candy" - iPsycho "Liquid Chicken" - iGot a Hot Room "Frankly Banana" - iGet Pranky "Purple Jerk" - (Seen at the end of the season four opening sequence) "Fudge Control" - iDo "Fierce Melon" - iStart a Fan War #laptop taco Spencer "Pump Up The Fruit" - iWin a Date "Mister Sandwich" - iOwe You "Mister Duck Lumps" - iChristmas "Butter Me Queasy" -iGo Nuclear "DanWarp Tweets" - iThink They Kissed "Batter Splatter" - iCarly Awards "Chest Words" - iSaved Your Life "Wear This" -iPity the Nevel Other Penny Tees "Groovy Smoothie" "Cheescake Griddle" "TUGMUNCH" "Slow Motion Explosion" "Rampoo" "Lemon Tube" "Spontaneous Vegetables" "North Catnap" "Strawberry Lumps" "Bubble Worship" "CALAMITY of HUMhjhhANITY" "Lava Happens" "Did you know hobos can't afford cable?" "LITTLE LARRY LIES A LOT" "BACON and LEGS "Blue Legume" "Simple Dimples" "I Want Sushi" "DETONATION SENSATION" "Random Dancing" "Spaghetti Tacos" "Captain Sausage" "Elbow Rage" "Tuna Socks" "Tasty Clown" "Cheese Bubbles" "Obese Hamster" "Butter Toes" "Nurse Pepper" "Jungle Butt" "Smack Pants" "Finger Face" "Fried Cousins" "Flab Attack" "Zesty Roger" "Church Pants" Category:Items or Objects